Catching Spiders
by Joker11315
Summary: Sebastian becomes bored, while waiting to devour his master's soul. So he decides to have fun with the demon next door.
1. Chapter 1

When you have lived as long as I, you become rather bored. I've lived centuries. I've seen almost every significant piece of human history. My life used to be rather exciting. Until I met Ciel Phantomhive. Now don't misunderstand me, my master has provided me with some exciting exploits. But every now and again there are calm periods in his life, that provide no fun for me. This unfortunately, is one of those times. All of my master's affairs are stable at the moment. No new assignments from the Queen, for about a month now. No enemies making attempts on my master's life. No new guest to entertain.

Even the servants have been on a somewhat mild behavior. I can barely remember the last explosion that occurred at the manor. Even the master has been boring. Simply spending time with his fiancée and tending to his duties as an Earl. Every day I tend to the same tasks day in and day out. I tend to all the household chores and take care of my master the almost exact same way, everyday. I had to admit that, I, Sebastian Michaelis, was bored out of my mind. I felt uninterested in everything. Nothing was exciting or unexpected.

"Sebastian." My master called out to me.

"Yes, master?" I answered automatically.

"I'll be heading to Elizabeth's manor for dinner, you will not need to prepare anything." Ciel informed me.

"Yes, sir. Shall I accompany you?" I asked, even though seeing Lady Elizabeth and Miss Paula was not necessarily thrilling for me.

"No, I will summon you if I need you. You may take your leave, until I return." Ciel said.

"Yes, my lord. Enjoy your dinner, sir." I said exiting my master's office.

Once again I find myself with idle time on my hands. I decided to take a stroll into the night. I had nothing else to do. I put on my overcoat, as the night air was chilling.

"I am heading out, please take care of anything that should arise." I said to the servants, as I was taking my leave.

"Yes, sir! We will not let you down, Mr. Sebastian!" Finny answered eagerly. The others agreed as well.

Then I was off, into the night. To see if anything would arouse my interest. I had no set destination so I just began walking westward. There were many people out. Some shopping, some drinking in local pubs, others just seemed to be getting some air like myself. I went into some shops, but saw nothing worth purchasing. What need did I have for clothes, when I wear the same thing every day. Next, I stopped at a small book store. Usually, I had no time for things such as reading, but now I have all the time in the world.

Human books were very simple minded to someone like myself. I usually figure out the plot and the ending, all in ten pages. I went to the best seller selection. It was mostly filled with suspense and mystery novels. Although, there was one book not like the rest that caught my eye. The title read Love Pains, it was a dark green book, with the title and author seemingly engraved in a cursive font on the cover. I decided to give it a chance. I purchased the book, and walked to a near by cafe. I ordered some tea, and opened my new book.

It was a romance novel, following the life of Aleister Mcfields. He was a wealthy aristocrat, and was quite the ladies man. He went through women like a child goes through candy. This is until he met Harley Powell. Harley was immuned to Aleister's charm and wealth. She often ignored him and went about her business. Which drove Aleister completely insane. As Sebastian finished the tenth page, he had predicted the plot and ending, like he always did with human literature. But instead of putting it down and continuing on, he kept reading. Forty-five minutes later, he read the last page and shut the book.

Aleister ended up renouncing his lecherous ways, for Harley. Completely giving himself, heart and soul, to Harley. They married and after stripping Aleister of all his wealth, Harley murdered him. Harley turned out to be an infamous black widow, and to her, Aleister was just another game. Sebastian felt renewed by this piece of literature. It had given him a new idea for fun.

In all my years of living in this world, I've never had the pleasure of playing love games with anyone. Every female and quite a few men have always thrown themselves at me, barely even knowing me. I've never had anyone not think of me, as a perfect man. So I shall set out to find someone I can play with for awhile. Someone to keep my attention, and to peak my interests. I would play the role of both Aleister and Harley. The question was, where would I find such a person?

* * *

I began making my way back to the manor. Lord forbid, the young master returns before me. There would be hell to pay. I was only a few blocks away from the manor, when I got a feeling that I was being followed. Being that I work for Ciel Phantomhive, I have acquired numerous enemies. I slowed my pace, to see if I could identify the person by their life energy. Whether they be human, shinigami, demon, or other. Whoever this individual was, they weren't a complete amateur, as they began to mask their energy. So with me not being a fan of games. I stopped walking.

"Please reveal yourself, and I might spare your life." I said to my follower.

"You're no fun, Michaelis." A figured stepped out of the shadows.

"Don't you like surprises?" Claude Faustus appeared to me.

"How may I help you, Faustus. Perhaps you've become tired of living?" I asked my long time rival.

Claude Faustus is another demon that just so happens to be serving a young lord. At one point in time he made the mistake of trying to take my young master. Thankfully for his sake, he abandoned his intentions. His master, Alois Trancy, became quite attached to my master. Even though, Ciel couldn't care less for his company. But in Alois' ill mind, Ciel and him are the best of friends. Forcing me to be in constant company of Claude.

You would think I would be thrilled at the chance to share the company of another demon, after being surrounded by humans. However, that is not the case. Claude's very existence irritates me. He for some odd reason believes he is my equal, if not superior. Which is just complete and utter nonsense, seeing as I have bested him, time and time again. Claude calling himself a butler, is an insult to the very profession itself.

"You're sense of humor, is as sharp as ever, Michaelis." Claude replied, adjusting his glasses.

"My master has requested that your master comes for tea and lunch tomorrow." Claude said giving me an invitation.

"This wouldn't happen to be an attempt on my master's life would it?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh, you still don't trust my lord and I, Sebastian? I'm truly hurt by this. After everything we have experienced, we should be like brothers at this point." Claude said with a hurt expression.

This is one of the many reasons I dislike Claude Faustus.

"I would sooner be a relative to a stray dog, than to you. I will see if my master will accept your invitation. If not I will phone you in the morning." I said with my kindest smile.

"I would honestly believe that you were related to a mongrel. Good night, Michaelis." Claude said, seeming to disappear into the shadows.

The day will come when I kill Claude, and that will be the night, I sleep peacefully.

I returned to the manor a few minutes before the young master. So I prepped his bedding and set out his night time attire. I drew him a warm bath, and set milk by his bedside.

"Welcome home, young master. Did you enjoy your outing, sir?" I asked, bowing as my master came through the door.

"It was fine. Did anything occur while I was away?" Ciel asked, as I removed his clothes for his bath.

"Well, Earl Trancy, invited you to lunch and tea tomorrow afternoon." I said, washing my young master.

My young master sighed loudly.

"How I wish that imbecile would leave me alone." Ciel said closing his eyes, as I washed his hair.

"Would you like me to call and decline. sir?" I asked, rinsing my young master off.

"No. If I attend this time, it will be a while before I have to see him again." Ciel said, stepping out of the tub.

"Just be prepared for any incidents. Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus are never to be trusted." Ciel said

"Yes, my lord." I answered

After dressing my master for bed, I attended to my nightly duties. I picked up after the other servants, and made the preparations for the next day. I ironed my masters outfit, for the meeting with Earl Trancy. My mind reflected back to Claude. It wasn't a secret that I was more intelligent than Claude would ever dream to be. Claude was easily fooled and out done, when it came to competing with me. Then my mind reflected back to my new book. Then I decided that Claude would play a very important role in relieving my boredom.

* * *

~Joker11315~

Thank you for reading the very first chapter of Catching Spiders! This is my second Black Butler fanfic, and also my second fanfic ever. So if there is anything wrong with it, please let me know politely. Sebastian and Claude are one of my favorite pairings so I'm excited to be writing this! Please comment and follow this story plz!


	2. Chapter 2

~Joker0925~

* * *

Thanks for coming back to read the second chapter of Catching spiders! This chapter will be told from the point of view of Claude. I'm trying not to do too many point of view switches so bare with me. Now on to the story! *I do not own Kuroshitsuji*

I arise to start the day, and prepare my master for his duties. I put on my clothing and polish my glasses. I put on my glasses and head out the door of my room.I head down the hall to my master's bedroom. He was still asleep, snoring loudly. I head to his bedside and shake him gently.

"Your highness, it is time to wake for the day." I say to my master.

"Ughh….five more minutes, Claude!" My master said, rolling over in his bed.

"Sir, you have a lot to attend to today, and you have a guest coming later. You must prepare yourself." I said, pulling the covers off of Alois.

"No!" Alois said, striking me across the face.

While it didn't necessarily hurt me, it was still annoying. In all honesty, I hate my master. Some days I doubt whether I still even want his soul. To just kill him and wash my hands of him would be so much easier. He is rude, obnoxious, arrogant, and ignorant. He wants to be treated like a king, yet his acts like a rotten street brat. The sound of his very breathing is enough to make me want to break several bones in his small body. But, unfortunately, I am under contract, and at his will. The day I am free from Alois Trancy, I will surely shout my thanks to the Gods.

"I will be back to wake you when I have finished my small household chores, master." I said, adjusting my glasses, and heading toward the door.

"Whatever…" Alois said burying his head under the sheets.

In my dealings with Alois, I have found a new respect for human mothers. For if they can bear small animals like Alois and still love them, they are either truly loyal or very stupid. If I were Alois' mother I would have suffocated him long ago. I head downstairs to make sure the other servants are tending to their work. It's no surprise that they are. The triplets have cooked breakfast and set the table, and are now tending to the Manor grounds, outside. Hannah was cleaning, polishing, and dusting the furniture and collectables of the mansion. She had swept and mopped the kitchen.

"Hannah." I called out to her.

"Yes, sir." She answered me, as she had been taught.

"Have you cleaned and fixed the dining room and foyer?" I asked her.

"Not yet, sir. I'm almost finished here, and I will tend to those rooms next." She said quietly.

"Well make haste, we will be entertaining guest there later in the day. You should make it top priority to make the rooms spotless and pristine." I said, with a sternness in my voice.

"Sebastian, won't hesitate to comment on any imperfections." I said, grimacing at the thought of having Sebastian in my sight.

"Yes, sir. I will make sure it is up to your standards." Hannah said.

"Good, you are dismissed." I said to Hannah. She bowed and returned to her duties.

"CLAUDE! GET IN HERE, NOW!" Alois screamed from upstairs.

I sighed and teleported to the top of the stairs. I walked to his room and opened the door. I swiftly dodged a glass figurine, that had been thrown at my head.

"Are you upset, your highness?" I asked.

"I'm ready to wake up, and you were no where to be found. You are suppose to be at my side at all times ready to succumb to my every whim. Or you did you lie to me?" Alois said glaring at me. I knelt.

"Of course not, sir. I would never lie to you. I live to see you acquire your heart's desire. Please forgive me, master." I said, I was not unaccustomed to apologizing to Alois, when I had done nothing wrong.

"Fine, but the next time you will be punished!" Alois had threatened me for the hundred and twelfth time, I had been keeping count.

"Yes, your highness." I said beginning to tend to my master.

To get Alois ready in the mornings was quite a feat, even for someone like myself. Alois likes to push people until they break. He received pleasure from it. So it annoys him, when he can't get to me, like everyone else. So he goes out of his way to make my life difficult, just for his enjoyment. Alois' morning routine starts by me carrying him to the bathroom. He uses the bathroom, and then I flush the toilet. I carry him to the sink, which is exactly two feet away from the toilet. I brushed his hair and parted it evenly. I must brush the sides, then his bangs, and then the back.

Then I begin to brush his teeth. He opens his mouth and I proceed to brush his teeth. Every so often he will close his mouth, stopping the brushing process, and I must wait until he's ready to begin again. Then when it is time to rinse and spit, he never fails to "accidently" spit on my shirt. Then he sends me away to put on another one. Then when I come back his hair is disheveled onced again and I must brush it again. Then I begin to dress him. He will unbutton his shirt, when I just finished buttoning it. He will kick his shoes off, and hit me with his belt. So to say the least getting Alois ready is hard, but that is the responsibility of a Trancy Butler.

Finally, Alois is downstairs and eating breakfast. Which he complains is disgusting, but continues to eat it.

"Claude, when Ciel arriving?" Alois said, with a mouth full of eggs.

"At three o'clock, master." I answered.

"Have you set everything up, I don't want anything out of place when Ciel gets here." Alois said warning me with his eyes.

"Don't worry sir, everything will be at perfection." I said reassuring my master.

"Also when they get here, take Sebastian and keep him entertained. I hate how he looks at me when Ciel and I are together." Alois said, eating the last of his breakfast.

"Yes, your highness." I answered.

I hated Sebastian Michaelis, with all my being. He believes himself to be my superior. That I'm not even close to his ranking, that I am a bug beneath his foot. Ever since I met him, I could feel his arrogance. He will never admit that our powers are very similar, if not equal. But it is fine, for one day, hopefully soon, I will have his head on my mantle. His master, Ciel Phantomhive, is the complete opposite of Alois. I tried my best, to steal him from Sebastian. He was everything I dreamed for in a master. It was also an opportunity to get away from Alois, who in their right mind would pass that up? But, alas, Sebastian bested me and I was forced back to Alois.

While I have given up my attempts, to take Ciel from Sebastian. It doesn't mean, I won't try and cause trouble for them at any given moment. Sebastian will never let me live down my defeat, so I must try and get even at every turn. It was two-thirty, knowing Ciel and Sebastian they will most definitely not be tardy. I finished my final duties and made sure Alois approved of all the arrangements. Then I mentally prepared for the torture, I was about to endure at the hands of Sebastian Michaelis.

* * *

The doorbell rang. "So it begins." I say to myself. I head over to the door and opened it. I'm greeted with the grimacing face of Ciel Phantomhive and the infamous smirk of Sebastian.

"Earl Phantomhive, thank you for dining with us this evening. Welcome to the Trancy Estate." I said to Ciel, bowing to him.

"It is my pleasure." Ciel said in return, I could tell he did not mean it. I glared toward Sebastian, and he winked at me. I looked away and guided them inside.

"My master will be down in a moment, he is finishing last minute documents." I lied.

The truth was Alois just liked making an entrance everywhere he went. He found it more flashy to greet guest, by coming down his grand staircase. Also I was the one that did all of his Earl duties, such as paper work and signing documents. Alois could barely read, let alone understand the work and responsibility that came with being an Earl.

"Cielllllll!" Alois, said swaying down the staircase.

"It's been so long since I've seen my dear friend, how are you?!" Alois said, coming to sit across from Ciel.

"Hello, Alois. I've been fine." Ciel said, stiffening. Alois clapped his hands.

"Claude, take Sebastian with you and excuses yourselves. If we need you, we will call you." Alois said.

Sebastian looked at Ciel, and Ciel nodded his approval.

"Yes, sir. Please come with me, ." I said.

"With pleasure, Mr. Faustus." Sebastian said with some seduction in his voice, when he said my name. I decided to ignore it, and continued on.

I lead him to a small sitting room. It was where I spent my very little free time. We sat down at a small table, across from one another. It was a very quiet, awkward moment. I just sat and glared at him, while he smiled at me.

"So Clau-" Sebastian began to speak, but I cut him off abruptly.

"I have no desire, for a conversation with you. We will sit here until we are called by our masters. In silence." I said, sternly. Just because I had no choice but to stay with him, didn't mean we had to talk.

"But where's the fun in that?" Sebastian said, leaning in closer to me.

"I don't want to have fun with you." I said, looking absolutely disgusted.

"Aww, Claude what's wrong, you don't like me? Yesterday, you said we were brothers. Where's all that brotherly love?" Sebastian said widening his smile.

"If I shared the same blood as you, I would kill myself." I said, shivering at the thought.

"Aw, Claude please don't be so cold to me. I only want to have a little small talk while we wait on our masters." Sebastian said trying to sound sincere.

"What on earth could we possibly talk about?" I said.

"Oh come now, Claude, we are two demons that take care of two prepubescent spoiled brats, what can't we talk about?" Sebastian said with a chuckled. I couldn't help but to allow a small smile to form on my lips.

"What? Is that a smile I see upon your face?" Sebastian said playing with me.

"No…" I said looking down at the table. How could I allow myself such weakness, and in front of Sebastian no less. Sebastian reached across the table and lifted my head.

"Aw, don't hide the cute little smile from me, Claude." He said staring intently into my eyes. I snapped. I swatted his hands away from my face.

"Get your damn hands off of me! Don't touch me! Ever!" I said almost dripping in anger.

"Claude!" Alois yelled from the other room.

"Get in here, now! Bring Sebastian too!" Alois screamed.

"Let's go, Claude. I don't want to see you get punished. Unless it's from me." Sebastian said walking away, toward are masters.

I sat there a few seconds, trying to process what was happening. What the hell was going through Sebastian's mind? Why was he acting this way? Whatever was happening I refused to be tricked by Sebastian yet again. Game on, Michaelis.

* * *

~Joker11315~

Ooooh things are getting spicy. ;) What is Sebastian doing? Will Claude fall for his tricks? How will Claude retaliate against Sebastian? Tune in next time! :) Also please comment and let me know how you feel. Let me know what I'm doing wrong. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

~Joker11315~

* * *

Welcome back! This chapter is still in the POV of Claude.

* * *

Sebastian and I returned to our respective master's side.

"Yes, sir? You called?" I said to my master.

"Ciel and I want to go downtown to attend the spring festival. You will take us there, now." Alois said.

Great, just how I wanted to spend my afternoon. Chaperoning two spoiled brats at a crowded, loud, festival. Not to mention spending more time with Sebastian. With his odd behaviour as of late, who knows what will happen. I must be on my guard. Sebastian is planning something, I know it. He probably plans to confuse me with his actions, then destroy me when I least expect it. I look over to him. He was standing behind Ciel, with a devious expression. He was plotting against me, but I will not be made a fool.

"Of course, your highness. Anything you wish. Are you ready to depart?" I asked, getting ready to prepare the carriage.

"I'm ready if you are, Ciel?" Alois said, smiling and wrapping his arms around Ciel. Much to Ciel's dismay, the expression on his face was pained. It was obvious he hated my master.

"Get off of me, Alois. I'm ready to go." Ciel said, freeing himself from Alois.

"Aw. You're no fun!" Alois exclaimed, pouting.

I had Hannah get the carriage ready. Ciel tried his hardest to get Alois to consider taking separate carriages, but to no avail. Alois got his way once again. I sat at the reins of the carriage, seeing as I was the driver. Then Sebastian decided he would sit in the front next to me. I was annoyed at this point with Sebastian's obsession of being in my personal space. We would have to set some boundaries. We were now on our way to the festival. Hopefully, for my sake, the ride would be swift.

After fifteen minutes of Sebastian staring at the side of my face, I could take it no longer. I turned to him.

"What, are you looking at? Why are you staring at me?" I said, irritated.

"I was just admiring you, Claude. I don't get the chance to see your facial features this close, often. Your face is almost flawless, if I do say so myself. Not to mention those golden eyes of yours." Sebastian said, sliding closer to me. Our thighs were touching.

"Slide back over now, and stop speaking such nonsense." I said, trying to resist the urge to let go of the reins and choke Sebastian to death.

"But why, Claude? I like the feel of your body against mine." Sebastian whispered in my ear. His lips tickling my ear.

Heat rose in my cheeks, I snapped for the second time today. I raised my fist to punch Sebastian in the head. He caught my fist and held it. As I was jerking my hand from him, the horses pulling the carriage began swerving due to my constant moving.

"Claude!" Alois screamed from the back.

I quickly regained control of the horses, and returned them to a straight path.

"What the hell are you doing, I almost spilled my tea!" Alois said, snarling from behind me.

"Please forgive me, master. The horses were bothered by something they saw on the road. It won't happen again." I said, apologizing to my master.

"It better not!" Alois said, returning to whatever conversation he was having with Ciel.

I glared over at Sebastian, and he only winked at me.

"Oh, Claude, you must be careful not to be distracted as the driver." Sebastian said, teasing.

"I will rip your tongue, from your mouth!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

I must regain my composure. I was letting Sebastian have too much control over my actions. I was playing right into his hands. Not again. He will not get to me again.

* * *

After what seemed like ages, due to the nonstop harassment from Sebastian, we arrived at the festival. I parked the carriage at a stable, and opened the door for my master. He jumped down overly excited. His childishness was beginning to show heavily. In contrast, Ciel stepped down out of the carriage with the grace of a true noble. Alois grabbed Ciel by the wrist and began to pull him in a random direction.

"Come,Ciel! Let's go have some fun!" Alois said, basically dragging Ciel.

"Stop pulling me, Alois!" Ciel said, in vain, as he was whisked away with Alois.

Sebastian and I followed close behind. Alois had me buy everyone cotton candy. Forcing Sebastian and I to partake in the sugary substance. While we found it utterly disgusting we had almost no choice but to eat it. I hate sugar.

Next, Alois and Ciel looked at several colorful trinkets on sale at the fair. Alois bought several, almost as if he just wanted to waste his infinite amount of money. Ciel purchased two, I believe one was for his fiancee, as it was pink. Before I knew it, I was holding several toys, stuffed toys, and assorted sugary and greasy foods. Next Alois and Ciel, began to get on several rides. Ciel was not a fan of rides, and did not get on many. Forcing me to get on them with Alois instead. Much to Sebastian's amusement. To watch me be twirled around and flipped upside down, he was enjoying it all.

The next ride was the ferris wheel, which Alois dragged everyone one to get on. It was a two to a seat type of ride. So of course, my riding partner was Sebastian. Much to his enjoyment and my dismay. This ride was very slow and played soft music, as a lot of lovers seem to enjoy this ride. The ride was suppose to inspire love and romantic feeling. All I was feeling was annoyance and nausea. I wasn't sure if the nausea was from the cotton candy or the smell of Sebastian. Although, that wasn't entirely true. Sebastian seemed to take a lot of pride in his aroma. He had a sweet, but yet hard smell. Like the smell of sugar and blood. Why the hell am I thinking about Sebastian's smell? I must truly be ill.

Sebastian turned to look at me and smiled. I looked out into the night sky, it was a calm and peaceful night. The sky was full of bright stars and a crescent moon. I felt Sebastian's hand come to rest on my thigh. I brushed his hand away, and turned to face him.

"Why do you keep doing things like that!?" I asked furious.

"Whatever do you mean?" Sebastian said with a playfulness in his voice.

"Touching me and saying ludicrous things to me. You would think you were trying to seduce me." I said, tired of playing games with Sebastian.

"Why can't I just be nice to you, Claude? I thought you would enjoy this change of pace." Sebastian said.

"Don't try and play me for a fool, Michaelis! I know you are plotting something, you want me to let my guard down so you can destroy me. I won't play your games Sebastian. If you want to kill me, be a man about it and do it without tricks." I said, getting really frustrated with Sebastian thinking I'm an idiot.

"Do you really want to know my plan, Claude?" Sebastian said, lowering his eyes.

"Yes." I said, curious as to what Sebastian might say. I was also readying myself in case he planned an attack.

"Claude, I want something from you." Sebastian said, in a hushed tone.

"What? What do you want from me?" I said, irritated at how slow Sebastian was talking. Sebastian leaned over as if he wanted to whisper in my ear.

"I want your body." Sebastian said kissing me on the cheek.

I slapped Sebastian. I slapped him like a common whore. The sound could be heard over the soft music of the ferris wheel. I could see a red mark beginning to form on the side of his face. I was just so tired of Sebastian messing with me. Believing that he could just disregard me. Like I'm not even a threat to him whatsoever. Then now he had the nerve to ask me for sex, like I would submit to him. He must have confused me for a mindless human woman, for I would never give him the great honor of bedding with me. The very thought makes me want to vomit. I was so ready to get off of this damn ride and go home and wash myself, being with this beast has made me filthy.

"I will choked the life from you, if you ever say that to me again. Don't you even look at me in that way. You piece of shit." I said through clenched teeth. Sebastian began to laugh.

"I see that this will be a little harder than I first imagined, but that is fine. I like a challenge. But…." Sebastian said, then he suddenly had a tight grip on my neck. I couldn't breathe.

"If you ever raise your hand to me like that again, I will end you. There will only be one aggressor in this relationship. " Sebastian said with smile, then he smashed his lips against mine.

The kiss was hard and violent, and a tad bit sloppy. From afar it would seem like Sebastian was trying to swallow me whole. He forced his tongue into my mouth. Something from his body language told me not to even think of biting him. His tongue was hot and seemed to stretched to the back of my throat. I had lost myself in the kiss for a split second from the lack of oxygen and the pure shock. But then I began to struggle against Sebastian. I forced him off of me and wiped my mouth, and spat several times. I would really need to wash myself now. Sebastian just sat back and laughed at me.

"You are repulsed now, but mark my words, Claude Faustus. You will come to think of nothing but me. Your every waking moment will be filled with the thought of me. You will crave me." Sebastian said, his eyes burning into mine.

Just then, the ride ended, and it was time to get off of the Ferris wheel from hell.

* * *

~Joker11315~

Ferris wheels will never be the same from Claude. Lol well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if not let me know why. Please comment and tell me how you feel. Thanks and tune in next time! :)


	4. Chapter 4

~Joker11315~

Welcome back! Sebastian and Claude will share the POV in this chapter, to give you an inside of how they both feel.

* * *

Sebastian's POV

* * *

It was late in the night before we returned to the Trancy Estate. Claude hadn't said a word or even looked in my direction, since the ferris wheel. Being the kind man that I am, I left him alone with his thoughts. He looked absolutely wrecked on the inside. My plan was already succeeding. I could see the gears turning in his head. Like I told him, he would come to think only of me. That kiss really shook him up inside. He is slightly weaker than I thought, to think a small kiss would turn his insides into mush. As we got out of the carriage, and Alois and Ciel said their goodbyes, I looked at Claude. His eyes were on the ground, as he stood behind Alois.

I had really rocked his little pristine world. I couldn't be more pleased. Although, I won't underestimate Claude, he maybe distracted now, but knowing Claude it won't last. As the night progresses he will regain himself and try to retaliate. But seeing as Claude is an imbecile, I'm already five steps ahead of him. This really has done wonders for my boredom, Claude is a wonderful plaything. Although, I'm going to have to teach him to kiss a tad bit better. You would have thought he was gasping for air.

I glanced at Claude once more, before I got back into our carriage. He continued to look down, but he could feel my eyes on him. He shifted uncomfortably. I smiled and got into the carriage with my master.

"Did you enjoy your day, Young master?" I asked.

"It was fine. Alois was slightly less annoying than usual." Ciel answered, crossing his legs. He would never admit that he actually had fun.

"I'm glad, sir." I said.

"Sebastian…" My master called out to me.

"Yes, sir?" I answered, curious as to what he wanted.

"What did you do to Claude, he was acting very odd today." Ciel said. I was impressed once again, by my master's perceptiveness.

I contemplated telling my master my plan, unsure of how he would react. On one hand he could support the idea and be curious as to what would happen. On the other hand, he could be furious that I was fraternizing with the enemy. Even if it was only for my enjoyment. I'm really enjoying my new toy, so I would hate to have my master take it away. Although, it is in my contract to never lie to my master, so I will have to do this carefully.

"We've set up a little wager, between the two of us." I said

"What are you wagering on?" Ciel asked, raising a brow.

"Just a bit of mental warfare. Who can make the other submit to the victor's will, so far I believe I'm winning." I said with a slight smile.

* * *

~Claude's POV~

* * *

Alois was exhausted from the day. I tried to persuade him to take a bath, even though that would be hell for me. He refused and simply collapsed on his bed. I let him be, and got a status report from the other servants. Hannah informed me that nothing was out of place and nothing unusual happened. The triplets had taken care of all the household chores, and had retired for the night.

"Very good, retire to your room at once." I instructed Hannah.

"Yes, sir." Hannah bowed.

I began to walk to my room.

"Sir?" Hannah called out to me.

I turned around slightly annoyed, my day was already torture, why was Hannah prolonging it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are you alright, sir? You seem troubled." Hannah asked me, avoiding eye contact.

"Don't be foolish, I'm fine. Go to your room, now." I said, firmly.

"Yes, sir. Forgive me." Hannah said, she turned and headed toward her room.

I headed quickly to my room. I shut the door and removed my coat, and sat down on my bed. My head was pounding, I removed my glasses. My mind kept returning back to Sebastian, over and over again. He seemed to be very adamant, that he wanted me. Although, I refused to believe he wants to pursue a romantic or sexual relationship with me. No, he wants something else from me. Maybe he's trying to push me to lose my sanity. It seemed to be working. Look at me, pathetic. I'm falling right into his plans. I've allowed him to get inside my mind, and work me like his own personal puppet. How humiliating. This stops now.

I walked down the hall to Hannah's room. I opened the door. She was laying in her bed, reading a novel. She immediately jumped up upon me entering. I closed the door quietly and began to speak.

"If the master is to wake tonight, take care of him. Do anything necessary to please him. I'm going out to attend to a problem. Do you understand?" I said.

"Yes, sir. Do you need assistance? Should I fetch the triplets?" Hannah asked, concerned.

"No, tell no one I've left. Carry on like I never entered this room. Just tend to the master if necessary." I said, I turned and left Hannah's room. I left the manor and disappeared into the night.

* * *

~Sebastian's POV~

* * *

I had just prepared my master for bed. I dressed him and served him with his nightly glass of warm milk. He was tired from his day with Earl Trancy, so he didn't fuzz before bed like usual. I blew out the candles and left my Master's room. Being gone for so long it wasn't a surprise, that the servants nearly tore the house apart, brick by brick. The kitchen was covered in soot and black smoke was still coming from the stove. Courtesy of Chef Bard. Dishes broken and the washing machine was overflowing with soap, as too much was used by Mey-rin. Finny had managed to kill every flower and bush in front of the manor. He claimed he had just been watering them.

After ordering new fine china, cleaning the kitchen, replacing the stove, and replanting flowers at midnight, you could say I was a tad bit tired. Finally, after I had finished everything, I retired to my room. I sat on my bed, and went over the day in my mind. I smiled. The ferris wheel was now my new favorite carnival ride. Flirting with Claude was so disgusting at first, but slowing it became entertaining. Claude was the funnest toy I've had in ages.

He wants to be a respectable demon so bad, it's laughable. Watching him blush and act out over me showing him the slightest affections was hilarious. A teenage girl could have hid her emotions better than Claude. Watching his eyes during the kiss, was the best part. Watching them widen, seeing the shock and protest, then the slight pleasure. I was truly pleased with myself, I would have to plan other things to torment Claude.

"Sebastian." I turned around to see Claude standing at my window.

"Wow we've only been apart for a few hours and now you're back. That kiss must have left you wanting more. " I said.

"I need to say something to you, and I need you to hear me loud and clear." Claude said, with a serious demeanor on his face.

"I'm listening, love." I said, curious as to what Claude would say to me.

* * *

~Joker11315~

*CliffHanger!* Hehe you will have to come back for more to find out what Claude is going to say to Sebastian. Who do you think is going to come out on top of this, Sebastian or Claude? Will Claude really fall in love with Sebastian? Will Sebastian get the chance to break Claude's heart? Please comment and let me know what you think! Thank you. Also I'm always open to KIND constructive criticism, I'm still a fairly new writer.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back! This story will be told in the POV of Sebastian.

* * *

"Did you mean what you said to me?" Claude asked me in a serious tone.

"I've said quite a few things today,love. Refresh my memory?" I said, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

Claude eyed me carefully. He came closer to me. We were both standing face to face.

"Did you really mean that you wanted me. That you want my body." Claude said, never breaking his gaze from me.

"Yes, I did." I said with a smile.

"Well then, let's get started." Claude said, calmly.

I looked at Claude slightly confused as to what he was talking about. Claude removed his coat, and began unbuttoning his shirt. It then became apparent as to what he meant.

"Ah, I see. Are you sure this is what you want to do, Claude?" I said.

I was surprised that Claude had come to me like this. It takes the fun out of our little games, when he submits like this. He must have been longing for something like this. I thought it would at least take another month or so. Oh, Claude, my sweet toy. You've become boring, like those before you. But if you want me to take you on this night, I won't refuse you.

"I'm here, aren't I? Don't make this harder than it has to be." Claude said, pulling off his shirt.

"Well by all means, take the lead. Show me, what the Faustus men are capable of." I said, sitting down on the bed letting Claude have momentary control.

Claude removed his glasses and set them on my dresser. I took a quick look at Claude's body. His frame was a bit bigger than mine. His chest and abs were finely toned. His pale complexion seemed to glow in the moonlight shining through my window. Claude came over to me and straddled me, I took a hold of his slender waist. He placed his hands over mine for a moment, before pinning them to the bed. I was now on my back, with Claude hovering over me.

I smiled at Claude, I was impressed. He seemed like the clumsy type when it came to intimacy. Although, he had yet to wow me, we were off to a good start. Claude began to unbutton my shirt. Once he finished, he ran his hands over my bare chest. His fingers were cold on my skin. He began to kiss my neck, and made his way down to my chest. He teasingly brushed his lips past my nipple. He went up to my collar bone, he began to bite me slightly. I would have to say Claude's foreplay was excellent.

"Sebastian…" Claude whispered in my ear.

"Yes, Claude?" I said in a slight haze.

"Am I pleasing you?" Claude said in a hushed tone, kissing the spot behind my ear.

"Yes, your doing very well." I said, running my hand through Claude's hair.

"Good, I really want you to enjoy what I'm about to do to you." Claude said, reaching down towards his pants.

I raised my head to watch Claude's actions, but he gently returned my head back to the bed.

"Be patience." Claude said, placing a kiss on my lips.

I allowed Claude, to keep me in suspense.

"Are you ready?" Claude said, seductively.

"Yes, love." I said ready for the main course of this meal.

Unfortunately, all I felt was a sharp pain dangerously close to my groin area. I immediately pushed Claude off of me to discover that Claude had indeed stabbed me. I pulled the blade out of me and tossed it to the side. Blood poured from the wound, I would have to wash these pants quickly before the stain set. I looked up at Claude, he was laughing hard. He could barely compose himself to speak to me.

"Sebastian, you truly are an arrogant idiot!" Claude said, barely containing his laughter.

"I would rather gouge out my eyeballs, than to willingly submit my body to you." Claude said, putting his shirt back on.

"You may have had me confused earlier, but please don't underestimate me. You and I are two different types of demon. You believe you can make anything happen through slick talk and your charms. I use my brain and strategize. You will never win over me, Sebastian Michaelis." Claude said, putting on his glasses, triumphantly.

"Oh, Claude. You may have won this battle, but best believe the war is far from being over. I've beaten you before and I will do it again. I will break you from the inside out." I said licking my lips.

"You will never get the best of me, Sebastian. Not again. This time it will be you who falls." Claude said.

"Claude, I will make you mine, and then I will ruin you. So enjoy your fantasies while you can. Reality will be coming for you very soon." I said, smiling, holding my wound.

"Goodnight, Sebastian." Claude said, taking his leave through the window.

"Oh, and I'm not sure but I think you might be bleeding." Claude said, winking at me. Then he was gone.

Oh thank you, so much Claude. For you have proved that you are indeed a good toy. While these circumstances are a little different from my book, I think this is a much more exciting plot. Claude will learn soon that there will only be one Harley in this story. He thinks that he has proven some type of point to me. That he can be just as smart and crafty as myself. My, what a wonderful world Claude has dreamt up. This victory over Claude will be sweeter than every victory thus far. Claude will learn his place soon enough.

* * *

The next morning, I arose to begin my duties. It was four thirty in the morning, I looked down at my gift from Claude. It was already healed, there was only a small scratch left. I would begin my next retaliation against Claude later. I began to prep for the morning breakfast. I took out the tea pot and began to brew the tea. I went to take the sheets and clothes out the washing machine, and hung them on the clothesline to dry. I swept and mopped the floors. I washed the windows and polished the silverware and fine china.

Now you might be thinking, why am I not having the other servants carry out these trivial assignments. Well at the beginning I did, but then I noticed some things. For example burnt breakfast, stained damp clothes, disgusting tea, and broken china. Something told me that it would be best for me to take over, and let the servant do different less important things. Next, I went to wake up the servants. I started with Bard and Finny. I went into their rooms.

"Bard, Finny, wake up now. It's time to begin the duties for the day." I said opening the curtains, letting in the sunlight.

"Uggh, five more minutes…" Bard said, rolling over in his bed.

Finny was curled up in a tight ball, drooling. I don't even believe, he heard me. We do this everyday, so I'm not even a tad bit surprised. I grabbed both of the beds and flipped them over. Both Finny and Bard hit the floor with a thud. They were immediately at their feet.

"Yes sir, Mr. Sebastian! We're up and ready!" Bard said, wiping his face.

"Yes, Mr. Sebastian we're ready to work!" Finny said.

"Mmh, please be downstairs started on your work, by the time I get there." I said.

"Yes, sir." Finny and Bard said in unison.

Next, I was off to Mey-rin's room. As she was a lady, I knocked on the door.

"Mey-rin, it's time to start the day. Please awake, and begin your work." I said, softly.

I heard several thumps and loud bumps.

"Yes, sir! Yes, Mr. Sebastian, I'm awake!" Mey-rin said frantically.

"Please just get downstairs, and begin your duties." I said, hoping she was alright. She was such a clumsily young lady.

"Yes, sir, I'm getting ready now!" Mey-rin said.

I heard several loud thumps, and decided to walk away. Next was the hardest person to wake up. The Young Master. I entered the Young Master's room, he was still sleeping peacefully. I went to stand beside his bed.

"Young Master, it's time to wake." I said, softly.

"Arrrgh, no." Ciel grumbled through his pillows.

"Master, you have a lot to attend to today. You need to wake up." I said, touching his shoulder gently. I was met with a pillow to the face. I see this will be a difficult morning.

"Please master, I need you to get up." I said, as kindly as I could.

"Argh." Ciel said, finally rising up from the bed.

"Thank you, master." I said, guiding him to the bathroom.

After the master used the bathroom, I began to brush his teeth. Then I brushed his hair. I tied on his eye patch. Next, I dressed him and put on his shoes. Then I lead the master downstairs to eat his breakfast. As the master was eating his breakfast, Mey-rin came up to me, and handed me a letter.

"It's come from the Queen, I believe!" Mey-rin said excitedly.

"Thank you, Mey-rin." I said.

Then I handed the letter to the master. He cleaned his mouth and opened the letter. It was indeed from the Queen. It had a message in it that, would disrupt the peacefulness of this nice morning.

* * *

~Joker11315~

Claude was being quite sexy wasn't he? Did y'all really expect Claude to give it up to Sebastian like that? Nope. I wonder what the Queen has sent to one of our favorite Earls. To find out you will have to read the next chapter. Thank you for reading, please comment and tell me how you feel!


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back! This story will be told in Claude's POV.

* * *

I returned back to the manor in the early hours of the morning. I was very pleased with myself. The look on Sebastian's face was amazing. He really thought that I wanted him. That I would allow him to take me. I should have stabbed him a tad bit lower. Well there's always next time. Sebastian will soon learned, that I'm not to be bothered.

I laid down for a few hours, but it seemed like moments to me. Then I refreshed myself and prepared for the day. I did my normal morning duties before waking the master. I set the dining room table, as if fifty people were coming for breakfast. Alois enjoyed lavish and grand things. So just setting his place at the table wasn't enough. I shined all 14 chandeliers, and caught every squirrel on the manor grounds.

Alois wasn't a fan of small creatures, so he demanded that he never see another squirrel on his property. So I had to trap and relocate every squirrel I could find. You would think the squirrels would realize that they are not wanted. Once I finished my zoo keeping, it was time to wake up the master.

I opened the door and Alois was already wake. He was sitting straight up in his bed, sobbing. This was perhaps the most irritating part of Alois. He must have had a nightmare about his past and now he was crying like the little boy he was. Now I had to fulfill the second part of my butler duties. Mothering.

"What is the matter, master?" I asked, as sincerely as I could. Even though I really didn't care.

Alois did not answer me. He just continued to sob. He covered his face with his hands. I came further into the room, and sat down on the bed with my master. I hate touching my master. I don't like touching people in general, but Alois was my least favorite.

I put my arm around Alois embracing him slightly. He buried his head into my chest, and continued to cry. I could feel his snot and tears soaking my coat and shirt.

"Please, master tell me what's wrong? Seeing you like this, saddens me." I said, almost vomiting.

"I...had..a bad dream. I was there again. Blood. Blood everywhere. Him..." Alois spoke in between tears.

Alois had had a dream about his past. Losing his little brother and being a sex slave, has turned him into the boy he is today. It's a sad story, to be honest, but after living with Alois, I no longer have sympathy for him. He was wasting my time and abilities on trivial things. He was just living a child's delight.

"Shhh..." I tried to console my master.

"Everything is alright now. I won't let anything hurt you." I said, comforting my master.

Alois continued to cry, and cling to my body. My shirt was getting wetter by the moment. I was sure that this didn't happen at the Phantomhive manor. Ciel didn't look like the type to break down and cry, often. Alois cried for a full thirty minutes before, he shoved me away, as if I was holding him there.

"I want cake, go get some, now!" Alois demanded.

"Yes, your highness." I said, bowing and leaving the room.

I hurried down the stairs to the kitchen to get the cake Alois wanted, when the doorbell rang. Someone up above was enjoying my frustration. I changed directions and went to go answer the door. Then I heard a scream from upstairs.

"Hurry up, Claude!" Alois yelled from his room.

"Hannah!" I called. Hannah appear from wherever she was previously.

"Yes, sir?" Hannah answered obediently. The doorbell rang again.

"Go to the kitchen, and get the master a slice of cake. I will answer the door." I said to Hannah.

"Yes, sir." Hannah said, disappearing into the kitchen.

I hurried to go and answer the door. Then I was positive that the universe was against me on this day. For, I was met by the faces of Sebastian and Ciel. They couldn't have come at a worst time. My master was emotionally unstable, and I had seduce and stabbed Sebastian the night before.

"Welcome to the Trancy Estate." I said bowing to our unwanted and unexpected guest.

"I need to speak with Alois, now." Ciel stated.

"Yes, sir. I will go and fetch him. Please come inside." I said, trying to act as cordial as I could.

As I turned around, I was met with a face full of cake. Alois was in front of me, sithening. Apparently, he was unhappy with his dessert. I was mortified as caked dripped from my glasses. I could tell Sebastian was doing his best not to burst into laughter. Oh, how I wished my master knew how to be an adult. How to express himself without being a childish fool. If I wasn't under contract. I would have choked Alois, until his bright blue eyes popped out of his head.

"Claude, I told you to get me cake. NOT HANNAH!" Alois raged, hitting me in the stomach with his small fist.

I had to refrain from touching him for I was afraid I might kill him.

"Master, Ciel Phantomhive, has come to pay you a visit." I said flatly.

Alois looked behind me and saw Ciel and Sebastian. He looked slightly embarrassed for a moment. Then he stepped away from me and stepped closer to Ciel. He straightened his jacket and composed himself.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Alois said. It slightly shocked me I didn't know that Alois knew how to apologize.

"I'm not quite in the mood for a visit, Ciel. Maybe you could come back tomorrow and we can play." Alois said, smiling.

"I'm not here to play or to visit you, Alois. The Queen has assigned us a mission to work on and solve together. I'm here to inform you of the details." Ciel said, sounding slightly irritated.

"What type of mission?" Alois asked. Ciel handed him a letter. Alois began to read it aloud.

"Dear My Sweet Boy,

Several men have gone missing in the last three weeks. All of them are fruit farmers. Their wives and loved ones say that the farmers all said that they were going into town for a drink before their disappearance. A total of twenty men have gone missing. Please investigate these disappearances and find me an explanation for this strange occurrence. Also I would like you to work with my other cute little blond Earl, Alois Trancy. I have been giving him smaller assignments and he handles those effortlessly, so this will be a sort of test for him. To see if he can one day become as good as you. I know neither of you will disappoint me. Good luck and be careful. Attached to this letter is a list of the farmers that have gone missing and how to contact their families.

With Love and Affection,

Queen Victoria"

"We need to prepare for this mission, and discuss a plan. I take these things serious, Alois. Don't hold me back." Ciel said, coldly.

Alois stayed quiet. He knew the only reason that all of his assignments from the Queen were completed were because of me. Alois hadn't the first clue of how to be a detective or investigate anything. I wasn't even sure if he had any deductive reasoning at all. Let's see how my master will handle this.

"Don't worry, Ciel. Between the two of us, this won't even take a week." Alois said.

"Claude, go clean yourself up, and get some tea ready for Ciel and I." Alois demanded.

"Yes, sir." I said, still irritated.

"Let me, assist you, Claude." Sebastian spoke. Oh, how I hated him so.

"That won't be necessary, I can take care of it myself." I said, not even facing Sebastian.

"Claude! Don't be rude. Thank you, Sebastian for offering to help, Claude. He has been very incompetent lately." Alois said, with a smile. I had to weigh the consequences of killing Alois right now.

"This way." I said to Sebastian, walking off in the direction of my room. Sebastian followed behind me.

Once inside my room, I closed the door. I watched Sebastian for a minute. He looked back at me, with a smile. He was loving this. He laid across my bed.

"So this is your room, it's cute. Mine is bigger, but this suits you well I'm sure." Sebastian said looking around the room.

"Get off my bed." I said.

"Certainly." Sebastian said, getting up.

Sebastian walked over to me. He leaned in and licked cake off of my cheek. Then he took his finger and spread icing over the lens of my glasses.

"You taste so sweet. You look good with white cream all over your face. It looks like your used to it." Sebastian winked at me.

I pushed Sebastian hard away from me. He stumbled and fell back on my bed. He just laughed at me. I just walked off to the bathroom. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. Now I would have to see Sebastian everyday, until this mission was over. Who knows what he has planned. I had to keep my composure and remain on the offensive. I cleaned my face with soap and water. I hated the sweet sugary smell of cake. I rinsed off my face. Then proceeded to clean my glasses. These were my second favorite pair of glasses. I returned back to room, to see Sebastian rambling through my possessions. He had on a pair of my glasses. I was infuriated.

"Get your dirty hands off my things!" I said, snatching my things away from him. I tried to grab my glasses from him, but he dodged my hand.

"Give me my damn glasses!" I said, Sebastian proceeded to run from me.

"I will not chase you!" I said furious.

"Then I guess these are mine." Sebastian said, teasingly.

I then went against my word and started to chase Sebastian around my room. He dodged and dashed away from me. He even ran across my bed with his dirty shoes on. When I catch Sebastian, I'm going to kill him, I was sure. Then suddenly he disappeared. I looked around, being cautious knowing he could appear from anywhere. Then suddenly he reappeared and took hold of my waist. He slammed me on the ground face first. Then he got on top of my back, and pinned my arms behind me. I couldn't move.

"Well this is a great position for me." Sebastian said, shifting to sit on my bottom. I could feel his manhood, pressing against me.

Sebastian leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"This is what it's going to be like everyday, until you submit to me. I told you, Claude. I will break you down. This is only the beginning." Sebastian said.

Sebastian got off of me, and walked toward the door.

"Now let's go, we have tea to prepare." Sebastian said, straightening himself.

I knew if I wanted to beat Sebastian. I would have to be strong. For this week would be hell for me, but I refused to be bested by Sebastian. He would be the one to bow down at my feet.

* * *

~Joker11315~

Sebastian is such a bully. Lol but Claude won't be a victim. Who is behind the disappearances of the farmers? How will Ciel and Alois work together? Will Claude and Sebastian be able to focus on this mission with the tension between them? Come back next time to find out! Please comment! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome Back! This story will be told from the POV of Sebastian. ~Also sorry for the late update, i've been a little busy~

* * *

I won't lie and say that I wasn't a bit pleased when I found out that we would be working with Alois and Claude. Not only do I get a chance to torture and harass Claude, but it's been awhile since we had a mission. The details make it sound exciting, I hope it does not disappoint. The only downside is having to be in the presence of Alois. He was quite irritating. He was so different from my master. Now don't get me wrong Ciel is also very annoying, but at least he does it tastefully. Alois is a wild animal in a mansion. He was not refined or sophisticated at all. Although, watching him be rude and borderline abusive to Claude is most entertaining.

Claude and I were now side by side in the Trancy kitchen making tea and sandwiches for our masters. Claude took charge of the sandwiches as I took care of the tea. Claude and I worked wordlessly until I felt the need to end the silence.

"Claude?" I said

"What?" Claude answered irritated.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked, effortlessly pouring the tea into teacups. I could see Claude stiffen.

"Don't ask me stupid questions." Claude said sharply.

"Oh, don't be prude. I believe it is custom for human men to share sex stories." I said with a wink.

"But we are not human! So stop acting as if we are, and stop talking to me!" Claude said, slamming down the sandwich tray.

"Claude, are you breaking things!? So help me God, I will come in there and end you!" Alois yelled from the parlor.

"No, sir. Please forgive me for the noise." Claude called back, through clenched teeth. He looked as if he had had enough of Alois for one day.

"You look tense, Claude. Would you like to talk about it?" I asked, innocently.

Claude just shot me a dirty glare, and finished preparing his sandwiches. He waited for me to finish the tea, and then we walked out to the parlor together. We each served our respective masters. As we stood beside each other, I could feel how much Claude resented me. I was doing my job well.

"Sebastian and I have contacted all the family members and loved ones of the abducted. They didn't give us any useful informations, but we do now know the location where they seemed to all go missing." Ciel said, beginning to discuss the case.

"Where?" Alois asked.

"The Empty Mug, it's a popular bar. it is also where all the farmers have gone missing." Ciel explained.

"So we should go there, and look around, right?" Alois asked, simply.

"As I said this is a bar, with our age we are not allowed inside." Ciel said.

"So Sebastian and Claude will have to be the ones to go inside, and search for clues." Ciel said.

I could feel Claude tense up beside me, I smiled. This would be entertaining. I might even go the extra mile and get Claude drunk. What a laugh that would be.

"Oh, yes that sounds like a good idea. Should we do it now?" Alois asked.

"As soon as possible we don't want to miss any possible leads." Ciel said, looking up at me.

"Sebastian, you and Claude head to the bar now. Report back with any useful information." Ciel said.

"Yes, my Lord." I said, bowing. I looked over to Claude, Alois had pulled him down to whisper in his ear. With my enhanced hearing I was able to hear what he said.

"Don't embarrass me in front of Ciel. You better not screw this up!" Alois whispered intensely.

I don't know how Claude puts up with Alois. I would have set some boundaries long ago. Even Ciel understands not to cross me in certain ways. Claude has forgotten to draw the line between master and servant and demon and human. A foolish and unforgivable mistake.

"We're off, sirs." I announced before departing with Claude.

* * *

We finally made it to the bar and went inside. We sat at a table near the back of the bar. The building was a medium sized establishment, dimly lit. It had quite a few people inside, the smell of whiskey and strong liquor was in the air. There were large stocky men at the entrance and exit, in case of rowdy customers. There was a small, lightly built, bartender at the bar serving drinks. A young wide eyed female server came up to Claude and I. I ordered a glass of red wine. While Claude surprising ordered several vodka shots. The waitress brought us our drinks and then left to serve other customers.

"What? I believe I've earned myself a drink." Claude said, noticing the bewilderment on my face.

"I didn't know you were a drinking man is all." I said.

"With all I have to deal with. Being drunk is a piece of heaven." Claude said, taking one of his shots.

"Well I would hope that you will refrain from becoming intoxicated, while we are working on this case." I said taking a sip of my wine.

"It takes more than seven shots of vodka for our kind to become intoxicated." Claude, said taking another shot.

"You know Claude, I think I would rather enjoy seeing you drunk." I said, winking.

"There isn't enough alcohol in this world or the next to make me want you." Claude said, cutting his eyes at me.

"Oh, Claude. Don't be so cold. We are on our first date after all." I said, with a smile.

"Shut up. We are working, make yourself useful and distract the bartender. I will sneak into the backroom." Claude said, taking two more shots to the head.

"Anything for you, love." I said, getting up.

I walked over to the bar tender and sat down at the bar.

"How are you this evening,sir?" The bartender greeted me politely.

"Fine, sir. I heard that you have a contest going on right now." I said.

"You are right, sir! The Whiskey Fire Ball challenge. Whoever can finish ten shots of whiskey mixed with hot sauce, and gin, wins free drinks for a month. Along with having their picture on my wall of fame" The bartender explained.

"Well I would like to partake in your challenge please." I said, confident. In all honestly I wasn't a fan of drinking. I got all of that out of my system when I was younger. But, for the sake of the mission, I will tolerate it.

"You sure, sir? This ain't a challenge for the faint of heart." The bartender warned me.

"I think I can handle myself.' I reassured the bartender. Suddenly the bartender rang a bell that sounded through the whole bar. Everyone was crowded in front of the bar in seconds.

"Alright everyone we have a gentleman here, willing to endure the Whisky fire ball challenge!" The bartender announced. The crowd cheered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Claude slipping into the back room. He had better thank me later

* * *

~Claude's POV~

* * *

Thanks to Sebastian's constant need for attention, I was able to sneak into the back room of the club. It looked like a normal storage room. I was starting to think that maybe the bar was innocent. I searched every closet and cabinet. I looked in crates and boxes. Nothing. I couldn't find anything. I was starting to lose hope, then I looked into the freezer. I opened the freezer door. I looked around the freezer and only saw ice and drinks. Then I noticed something in the very back of the freezer.

It was a container of a strange pink substance. It was bubbly and unlike any other human liquid I'd seen. It had an unnatural glow. This would be the first clue in this investigation, I suppose. I collected the liquid, and headed out of the freezer. The door swung shut. I was trapped inside. I push against the door with all my might. Then I used my demon strength, and surprisingly the door remained unmoved. Someone had built this freezer to resist demon energy. Whoever was behind this was expecting us.

I began to pace back and forth. My kind of demon isn't a fan of the cold. Regular winter weather, doesn't harm me. But it seemed that this freezer was dropping degrees by the second. I just hope that Sebastian will put his ego aside for a second and realize that I need help. I refuse to die this way.

* * *

~Joker11315~

Claude is an alcoholic in denial. Lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment.


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome Back! I hope you enjoy this chapter it took a while to make.

* * *

Sebastian's POV

* * *

I was starting to regret taking this drinking challenge. This concoction was burning my throat. I was only three shots in and I'm ready to vomit. The crowd is cheering me on, while on the inside I'm falling apart. What the hell was Claude doing?! It had been at least thirty minutes and he had not resurfaced. Now I was forced to finish these shots, and possibly deteriorate my throat.

"What's wrong old boy? You giving up?!" The bartender said.

"I think he wants to chicken out!" Someone in the crowd yelled out.

My pride was getting the best of me. I began to take shots back to back like a mad man. I could feel the pain in my raw throat growing by the second. Claude would definitely owe me something of value for this torture. He better be back there gathering enough information to end this case.

I was now up to my seventh shot. Three left. I wasn't allowed to have any water in-between shots. I will have to say that this challenge was quite impressive. If I was a human I would have given up after the first shot. The work of a true Butler is immeasurable by any means of payment.

I press on to drink the liquid poison. As the crowd cheers and yells.

* * *

Claude's POV

* * *

I was now curled up in-between two large crates, trying to retain my body heat. I had tried frivolously to break down the door. I clawed and pounded away at the door with no success. It was getting colder by the second. I was still able to keep from shivering, but my energy was growing weary of keeping my warmth.

Suddenly a small note slipped under the door. I hurried toward the door to try and flag down the person who slid the note under the door.

"Hello?! Is anyone there?!" I screamed, frantically. No reply.

"I need help! Open the door! Hello?!" I yelled, pounding on the door.

I listened at the door for any sounds of life. Nothing. It was like the person had vanished into thin air. I pounded on the door one more time. Out of anger I threw a crate against the door. It shattered into pieces. The contents were various beers and wines.

The juice mixed and spread over the floor. Eying the note that had made me think I had a chance of getting out, I picked it up. It was slightly damp from the beer and wine, but still readable. I opened the letter and began to read it.

 _To Whom It May Concern,_

 _I seem to have caught a rat in my freezer. Rats are such nosy creatures. If curiosity can kill a cat, what do you suppose it will do to a rat? Enjoy the cold._

Damn, someone was on to me. So I was trapped on purpose. I will rip the intestines out of the person who did this to me. They will rue the day they touched that freezer door. And where the hell was Sebastian?! It had been at least thirty minutes. Is Sebastian that much of a lightweight that it took him an hour to drink ten shots?!

This was turning out to be a very torturous week. Sebastian had made it his life's purpose to make my life hell. Alois was being even more obnoxious than usual. I'm very close to losing my sanity. I begin to feel my body get even colder. Would this be my end? Will I die in a freezer? Was my life that pathetic that I couldn't even get an honorable and just death? I drew my knees in tighter against my chest to preserve the last of my warmth.

I would have to hold out until that idiot was able to save me. The thought of having Sebastian save me was worst than freezing to death. Just when I was able to get the upper hand on him, I revert back to letting him best me. I was starting to welcome this cold death.

* * *

Alois' POV

* * *

Since Claude and Sebastian left, it has just been Ciel and I. For the last hour we have been talking about work stuff. It's been so boring. I don't know how Ciel can be so serious all the time. It's like he has no fun side. I've been trying to listen, but to be honest I really don't care. I've never been interested in the cases given to me by the Queen. Why should I solve other people's problems, when there was no one to solve mine. Where was my search party? Where was my Earl? Where was the Queen when I was locked away in that horrid place? Why should I give a damn about strangers, when nobody gave a damn about me? I don't know how Ciel can stomach doing this.

His story is similar to mine, and yet he has a different demeanor. He tries so hard with these missions. He really puts his all into these missions, I can't understand why. I wish he would talk to me more. I wish we could share our past and pain. No one in this world can understand me, but Ciel. Unfortunately for me he doesn't want to. I won't give up though one day he and I will be the best of friends. We will rise together through the suffering and the pain. To punish those who dare stand in our way. One day soon…..

Ciel was still talking about work stuff and I just couldn't take it anymore. I decided to try and get him to talk about something else.

"Hey Ciel, can we go for a walk in my garden? To get some fresh air." I said, hoping he would agree.

"Alois, we don't need any distractions. You've barely been paying attention to me as it is." Ciel said, dismissively. Damn, he was on to me. I really hadn't been listening.

"I have been listening! I heard everything you said!" I lied defensively.

"I just need a break, we've been at this for a while now, so can we please do something else?" I begged.

"Alois, how old are you?! You're attention span should be stronger than this. Several people's lives are in our hands, and you want to take a break?!" Ciel said, getting angry.

"I'm just tired thats all…" I said, feeling foolish for thinking Ciel would take a break. Ciel sighed.

"You want to take a break, fine." Ciel said getting up and walking toward the front door. He opened the door and stepped outside, shutting the door behind him.

I drew my knees to my chest and just sat there. This wasn't the break I was hoping for. Now Ciel was mad at me. Why is it so hard for me to get Ciel to like me? I thought things were finally going great between us at the fair. Now things were back to normal, where he thought I was an irritating child. He is so difficult. He should be flattered that I go out of my way to befriend him. I could be friends with anyone I want and I pick him. I will never understand Ciel Phantomhive. I'm starting to feel like I don't want to.

Ten minutes past and Ciel came back inside. He came and sat back in his original seat across from me.

"Are you ready to work again?" He asked me in a calmer voice. I wanted to say no, but I wanted no more tension.

"Yes." I said simply.

Ciel began to speak about the case again, and I tuned out. I usually didn't have to put up with boring things thanks to Claude. Unfortunately, he wasn't here right now. He had been acting weird lately. Spacing out, having tense expressions. He was keeping something from me and I will find out eventually. How dare he keep secrets from me. Although, I was curious as to what Claude did in his spare time. Who knows, he may even have a secret lover.

* * *

Sebastian's POV

* * *

I'm on my last shot of liquid death. My hand is quivering just picking it up. The crowd is roaring in my ear. My throat is numb from the pain at this point. I took the shot and slammed the empty glass down on the counter. The crowd exploded in cheers and chants.

"We got a winner here, folks!" The bartender cried.

"What's your name, sir?" The bartender asked.

"Sebastian Michaelis." I said softly.

Usually I would have come up with a fake name. But after what I have gone through I deserve a little recognition. I posed to take my photo, and accepted the free drinks card. If Claude is kind to me, I might give it to him.

I began to search and look around for Claude. It had now been almost an hour. Yet he remained unseen. He better not have left me. Due to the commotion of my recent drinking victory, no one paid any attention to me slipping into the back room. There was no sign of Claude. I tried to sense his aura, but felt nothing. I won't say that I was getting worried but I was curious as to what had happened to him. I searched the room, and found nothing. As I was turning to leave I heard a very weak and faint sound.

It was like a cry of pain or despair. I tried to trace the sound to where it came from. I couldn't seem to find the source. I was hoping that the sound would be made again. I listened close but heard nothing. I was thinking maybe I had heard nothing at all. Then I felt a tickle on my hand. There was a spider on my hand. I was going to kill it, but it seemed to be trying to get my attention. It crawled from my hand down my body to the floor.

I followed behind the tiny creature careful not to step on it. It lead me to the freezer. I opened the door. There sprawled across the floor was Claude. He was unconscious. I felt his face he was ice cold, he felt like a corpse. I picked him up and took him out of the freezer. I can only hope that Claude is still alive.

* * *

Joker11315

Lets see if Sebastian can save our favorite spider demon. Tune in next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian's POV

* * *

I carried Claude out to the back of the club. We were behind the club in an alley way, hidden from public view. I laid him on the ground, and I knelt beside him. I put my two fingers on his neck to feel his pulse. I felt nothing. A slight panic arose within me. I opened his coat, and unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt. I put my hand directly over his heart, and listened. I heard a small, faint, unsteady thumping. I let out a sigh of relief. What was I to do now? We couldn't stay here long. I feel like Claude being locked in a freezer was no mere accident.

I stared at Claude for a minute. He looked so weak and frail. It's truly a sad sight to see a demon at his lowest. We are such proud creatures, and at our times of death the embarrassment is worse than the pain. Similar to humans when cornered by fear or extreme circumstance we show our weakest side. A swift death is a blessing to a demon. I felt his cheek with my index finger. He was still ice cold. I took off my jacket and draped it over him.

I was trying to decide whether or not to take him back to the Trancy manor, but I didn't want anyone following me. Putting my young master at risk was not an option. It was still light outside, so I decided I would take him to a remote location, where I could possibly get him stable. I gathered him in my arms and began to flutter through the back ways of the streets, to avoid being seen. I traveled to the outskirts of the town, toward a forest. I checked every so often to make sure Claude was still alive.

Soon we arrived at a small cabin, in an isolated part of the forest. This cabin belonged to my young master. He kept small dwellings all over in case of danger. He kept them locked, and I was to see to their conditions every three months. I used the master key that I kept on my person, and unlocked the door. I laid Claude down in the nearest room, and began lighting the fire place. I laid several thick blankets on top of Claude. In his condition he would need all the warmth he could receive.

Claude was still unresponsive, which worried me slightly. I would just have to let nature take its course. I left Claude to himself, and went to prepare some hot soup. I had a small helping and left the rest for Claude when we decided he would awake.

* * *

Several hours later, I heard a small moaning coming from the room I put Claude in. I hurried to his side, to see if he was in stable conditions. I opened the door to see him laying still.

"Claude, are you alright?" I asked.

"…" Claude said nothing, he just stared into my eyes.

"Are you in any pain?" I asked him. Again he said nothing.

"I need you to try and speak to me. I can't help you, if I don't know what's wrong." I said, getting a little frustrated.

"Cold…" Claude whispered.

"I will get you more blankets and I made you hot soup." I said turning away. Claude reached out and grabbed my coat tail.

"No…" Claude said.

"Well, what is it that you need?" I asked Claude

"…." Claude was quiet again.

"Claude, I'm not against leaving you here to die. What. Do. You. Want." I said, annoyed with Claude and his sick patient act.

"…Hold me…." Claude whispered.

I simply stared at him for a moment, did he seriously just ask me for a hug?

"You…have…all the warmth…I need." Claude explained.

I suppose that did make sense. With our skin and body temperature, I would have to throw Claude into the fire place for him to even heat up in the slightest. Still it was an odd request.

"Alright, move over." I said, climbing inside of the bed with Claude.

I helped him to sit up, in the bed. He was still icy cold. I wrapped my arms around him. He himself latched on as tightly as he could to my body. I could feel Claude absorbing my energy.

"I told you, you would end up in my arms one day, Claude." I said, taking the opportunity to tease Claude in his weak state.

"Shut up…" Claude said, weakly.

It was almost, and I do mean almost, sad to see Claude so down. His wit and sharp tongue were his only good traits. It seemed as if this was going to slow him down for at least a day or two. I will have to do all the work on this mission by myself. How splendid.

"Claude, how exactly did you get trapped in the freezer?" I asked, Claude usually isn't very careless.

Claude reached into his coat pocket and gave me a crumpled up note. I took it from him, and read.

"So it looks like someone doesn't want us snooping around." I said.

"Someone is...also aware of what we are. They knew the correct way to almost end me." Claude said quietly.

"We need to report this back to our masters. Do you think you can make it back yet?" I asked Claude.

Claude was quiet for a moment.

"I need but a moment, and I will be alright." Claude said.

"Fine." I said,continuing to hold Claude.

I was starting to feel uneasy about staying here long. Knowing that someone was aware of our identity and was serious enough to try and kill us made me concerned that the young master was alone.

* * *

Ciel's POV

It had been two hours since Sebastian and Claude left. I was starting to get annoyed a their tardiness. All they had to do was gather information. Plus being in Alois' company for this long was killing me slowly.

He had forced me into playing board games with him. While I'm a fan of games, he enjoys the most childish and simplest games. Not to mention, he was a sore loser.

"Alois." I said, getting Alois' attention.

"Yes,Ciel?"

"I think we need to call our butlers back, it has been too long of a wait." I said.

"I wouldn't worry, they will be back soon. Plus I'm so close to winning." Alois said not looking up from his game.

"Alois, our Butlers are two overly intelligent demons. It should not take this long for them to gather information." I said.

"They could be following a lead, you never know. You don't want to disrupt their findings." Alois said.

There was a loud knock at the door.

"Hannah! Get the bloody door!" Alois screamed.

Hannah hurried toward the door.

"I just feel that we need to call them back, there maybe a problem." I said trying to reason with Alois.

"Oh, please Ciel-"

Alois was cut off by a scream from Hannah.

"Hannah! What is it?!" Alois screamed.

Hannah did not answer.

"Hannah, answer me now!" Alois said, with a temble in his voice.

Hannah did not answer, but the front door slammed shut.

"Triplets!" Alois screamed, it was apparent that he was scared.

The Triplets appeared at Alois' side within seconds.

"Go find Hannah, and see who was at the door!" Alois commanded.

The triplets disappeared toward the front door.

Alois and I exchanged worried glances, but said nothing.

Suddenly the lights went out and footsteps could be heard coming toward the parlor.

"Who's there!?" Alois yelled, frantically.

The footsteps became faster.

Alois and I bolted up the stairs to a random guest room.

"What the hell is going on?!" I said.

"I don't know, there is no way someone killed four of my servants!" Alois was panicking.

"We need to call Sebastian and Claude back now!"

The door to the guest room shook as the door was pounded on.

My God, would my final resting place be the Trancy manor?

* * *

~Joker11315

I am so sorry for this long wait but school has started back for me. And my classes this year are no joke. But I will definitely try and update as offend as I can. I hope this was worth the wait. Also please forgive me for any errors. Tune in next time to see if our favorite Earls will survive the night!


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian's POV

I returned the cabin to its original state. Collected our things, and locked the door to the cabin. I allowed Claude to hold on to me as he was still in a weak state. We were off to a very slow start as Claude's injury was slowing him down. I offered to carry him, but he refused. For him to not even have the ability to walk by himself, I found it funny he had so much pride. But nevertheless, we pushed on to get back to our masters. Knowing my master he would probably be having a fit. We left early in the afternoon, and are returning late in the night. We don't even have much information to present to them. All we can say is that someone is plotting against us, and does not want us to reveal their plans.

We had been walking for some time now, and having to basically hold Claude up, I was getting tired. It seemed like Claude was half asleep at times. I understand he is injured, but he still has to pull his own weight, or go on a diet at the very least. It was very dark outside now, I was getting weary of leaving the masters alone for so long. Knowing that someone was trying to stop us from finding out the truth about the mysterious farmer disappearances, I knew that the masters would not be safe for much longer. I stopped walking.

"Is something the matter?" Claude asked.

"I'm going to leave you here, and come back when I know the masters are save." I said, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"What the hell, Michaelis! I'm injured and unable to walk by myself, let alone defend myself, and you want to leave me alone?!"

"Listen, you are slowing me down, and I can barely function with you hanging from my body. By the time we reach our masters they will both be dead. I'm sorry you allowed yourself to be injured, but that is not my problem." I said, growing tired of Claude's whining.

"So you believe I allowed myself to be injured? How ignorant can you be? If we switched roles during the mission you would be in my place." Claude said, glaring at me.

"I'm not doing this to be cruel, but the masters come first. I'll put you in a tree before I leave, to keep you safe from predators." I said, trying to give Claude peace of mind.

"Yes, God forbid my attacker has enough physical strength to climb a tree." Claude said, sarcastically.

"Oh, don't be childish, you will be fine." I said.

"You're not the one…." Claude was cut off by a rustling in the woods.

Claude and I both turned in the direction of the noise. It sounded like the footsteps of men. I prepared myself for a fight, in case an enemy presented itself. Then from around a tree came the three triplet servants of the Trancy Manor. Claude and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Timber, Thompson, Canterbury, what are you doing here?! You should be helping Hannah watch over the master!" Claude said furious, from his injured stance.

"Now you can see why I was trying to return back to my master, I cannot trust your incompetent staff." I said, annoyed.

I have been taking my time, thinking that in the very least we had the staff of the Trancy Manor to depend on. Now the three strongest servants in the house are standing in front of us. Now the only thing standing between the masters and death, is a one eyed, half mute, maid. Perfect.

"Answer me, Triplets, why are you here?!" Claude asked, again.

The triplets remained silent. Something was not right. The servants of the Trancy house treated Claude with the upmost respect. I turned slightly to face Claude.

"I think something is wrong, Claude. The triplets don't seem to be acting like themselves." I said, quietly.

"Sebastian!" Claude screamed.

I was able to turn back just in time to avoid the axe being hurled at my head. Canterbury was the wielder of the axe, and he looked upset that he had missed. I turned to look at the other triplets and they were armed as well. My assumptions were correct, something was wrong with the triplets.

"What on earth?" Claude said, leaning on a nearby tree. He couldn't believe that the Triplets were acting out this way.

Canterbury swung his axe at me again, I was able to catch the hilt of the axe, and snapped it in half. The Triplets switched out and Thompson armed with a spear, tried to pierce my chest. While I was trying to deal with Thompson, Timber snuck behind me. Timber was armed with a large sword, he swung his sword at my face. I had no time to react as I was still deflecting the attacks of Thompson. Before the sword could make contact with my flesh, Timber was restrained. Claude was holding both the wrists of Timber.

I could see the strain in Claude's eyes, he was in no shape to be fighting like this. I turned back to Thompson who was still viciously attacking me. I was able to outmaneuver him, and went to assist Claude with Timber. I took hold of Timber from Claude and slammed him into the ground. I looked back to see the other two triplets standing on their feet, ready to strike again. It wouldn't be long before all three were ready to rip us apart. I had to make a quick decision at that moment.

I picked Claude up bridal style, and before he could protest, I was sprinting away from the triplets. I could hear the triplets racing after us. I increased my speed. Claude and I had no chance against the Triplets at the moment. I've fought the triplets multiple times, but something was off. They seemed indestructible, they bounced back from injury as if they could feel no pain. Even with my ability, I alone cannot fight three seemingly intensified demons.

"Sebastian, the triplets were not acting of their own will. I could see it in their eyes." Claude said, he was starting to sound worse than before.

"They must be under the control of the person, who locked you in the freezer. We must return to the masters at once. The enemy must have already infiltrated the Trancy manor." I said, trying to speed up as the triplets were closing in.

"I just hope we are not too late." Claude whispered, somberly.

Ciel's POV

Alois and I barricaded the door, but the intruder was still close to breaking down the door. Alois is almost useless, as he has broken down due to fear. Claude and Sebastian seem to be nowhere in sight. The enemy must be keeping them preoccupied. All of Alois' servants have disappeared, I assume they were killed by the enemy. I was frantically trying to figure out a way to get of this house, and find safety. We didn't even have any weapons to defend ourselves. I refuse to die this night. I head over to the window, I opened the window and looked out. It was at least a six foot drop. There were rose bushes at the bottom, they could possibly break our fall should we jump.

The possibility of not breaking a limb was very slim. God forbid it be a leg or both, the intruder would only need to walk outside to finish us off. The intruder began pounding on the door harder, the wooden door was creaking. It was a few blows away from being broken in. Alois began sobbing louder. He had given up all hope. This was difference between Alois and I, my will to live is infinite.

"Alois, listen to me!" I said shaking Alois by the shoulders. Alois looked up at me with wide, desperate eyes.

"We are not dying tonight, you need to pull yourself together. This behavior is unbecoming of a Queen's Earl." I said, staring Alois in the eyes.

I would need Alois' help to get out of this. I needed him to stop acting like a scared little girl, and help me.

"We have two options we can sit here and wait to be saved, and possibly killed in the process. Or we can jump out that window and possibly be able to escape. What is your choice, Alois? I've made mine." I said.

"Are you crazy?! We will not survive that jump!" Alois said, sitting upright.

"We have no other choice!" I screamed.

Just then the door was broken down, and our barricade was torn away. Alois and I braced ourselves for whoever was behind that door. Alois and I looked up and saw Hannah. We both let out a small sigh of relief. Alois dried his eyes and stood up.

"What the bloody hell, Hannah!?" Alois began to snap at Hannah.

"You had us in here scared half to death! Are you that stupid that you can't reveal yourself, when asked?" Alois ranted.

As I looked closer at Hannah, she looked more and more different than usual. Something was off about her. Alois was getting closer and closer to Hannah. I was starting to worry.

"I mean look at this mess! I hope you know, you will be cleaning all of this up, matter of fact you will clean this house from top to bottom!" Alois raged.

"Alois…" I tried to call out to Alois, something was wrong.

"The next time I call out to you, you better answer me!" Alois said, shoving Hannah. I saw a visible twitch in Hannah's face.

"Ciel, I apologize for the incompetence of my brain dead maid. Honestly, all of my servants wait until I have company to show their idiocy. You will have to excuse -" Alois was abruptly cut off by Hannah clamping her hands around his throat.

Hannah lifted Alois off the ground, as he thrashed about. Alois gasped for air. He tried to fight off Hannah to no avail. Alois was beginning to turn a dark shade of red. Hannah's face showed no contempt or remorse. I looked around for something to fight Hannah with, before Alois' body turned cold. I saw nothing, so I had use my instincts. I ran over to Hannah, and bit down hard on her leg.

Nothing happened. I continued to bite harder, until blood filled my mouth. Nothing, Hannah was unaffected. I could see Alois beginning to go limp. I turned my eye to a steel desk chair in the corner. I ran and picked up the chair. I took a running start and slammed into Hannah with the chair. She fell over and released Alois. Alois gasped for air and crawled away from Hannah. He began to return to his normal color. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Hannah beginning to get back up. I grabbed Alois by the arm and ran toward the window.

Without a second thought we both leapt out of the window, and hoped for the best.

~Joker11315~

I'm so sorry for the long wait with this story. School has been kicking my ass. So I've been unable to update, please forgive me. But I am now on fall break, so in addition to this chapter, I should be able to post another one before this week is over. Now let's see if our favorite demon and earl duos can survive this strange night of what seems like the betrayal of the Trancy Manor. Please comment!


	11. Chapter 11

~This chapter contains sexual content, you have been warned! ~

* * *

Claude's POV

Sebastian and I managed to escape the triplets. We were able to scramble into a cave and hide, until the triplets passed. I don't know what was afflicting the triplets, but it was bad. I've never seen them act with such savagery. They were killers by nature sure, but they had a style when they took life. I began to wonder if Hannah was under the influence of this unknown force. If so the master was in danger, of most likely being tortured and killed. I'm sure after the years of verbal and physical abuse from Alois, her subconscious would most likely want him dead. Sebastian and I were stuffed in a corner trying to stay out of the light of the cave opening, hoping not be seen.

This cave was not "cozy" at all. It was dark, damp, and cold. Contrary to popular belief, demons prefer well-lit and warm places. Especially me. Once again I was freezing, and I could feel my body begin to shake again. My body is trying to stabilize itself, but with the constant moving and exposure to the cold, it's proving to be almost impossible. Laying on this cold cave floor was not helping. My eye lids are heavy, but I'm afraid if I allow myself to sleep, I won't wake up.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian looked over at me with a slight worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine." I said. I wasn't doing my best, but I wasn't dead yet.

Then Sebastian picked me up, and cradled me in his arms. His body was so warm, but my pride was still alive and burning.

"What are you doing? I said I'm fine." I said, struggling against his grasp.

Sebastian clutched me tighter.

"Don't be a fool. I can see the distress in your eyes. Every breath you take is a blessing." Sebastian said.

I went silent, as Sebastian was right. I needed to preserve my energy. I swallowed my pride and laid my head on his chest. I listened to the steady beat of his heart. I felt like I could hear the blood rush through his veins. His natural smell was just so enticing. Time seemed to fall away while I laid on Sebastian. Goodness, this sickness is messing with my mind, its making me delusional. I can't believe how things have played out so far. I somehow blame Sebastian for everything.

All his teasing, flirtatious behavior, and his little mind games he has been playing with me, has led to this somehow. Now we are stuck in this dire situation together. My body still feels weak and I am unable to take care of myself. I must now put all my faith in him, to stay alive.

"Sebastian…" I decided, to get something off my chest.

"Yes?" Sebastian looked down at me, I didn't meet his gaze.

"What's the real reason you started acting like you wanted some type of relationship with me?" I asked, I wanted a real answer, no more games, especially not now.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe in the sincerity of my love? I truly have an interest in you." Sebastian said, leaning closer to my face.

"Bullshit, Sebastian." I said, regretting even asking.

"Claude, you will be mine whether you like it or not. Matter of fact, you're in quite a vulnerable state right now." Sebastian looked at me with a hungry gaze, as he started to run his hand down my stomach toward my waist.

"It would be a shame, if someone took advantage of you." Sebastian said, trailing his fingers around my groin area.

"Sebastian, I swear to God, get your fucking hands off me!" I said, trying to sit up and get out of his lap. Sebastian pushed me back down and gripped my groin.

I didn't have the strength to fight with him. I made worthless attempts to push him off me. He just laughed at me and began to stroke my penis from outside my trousers. I was trying my hardest not to submit to my primal instincts. He started stroking me in a strong rhythmic pattern. I couldn't help but grow hard. My body was being rendered useless, by the waves of pleasure Sebastian was sending through my body.

"Sebastian…..stop…." I choked out between low moans.

"Shhh, just enjoy the moment." Sebastian said, licking his lips.

I felt like I was growing closer and closer to climaxing. I couldn't believe I was going to let Sebastian witness such a weak moment. My cheeks were burning from sheer embarrassment. I was letting Sebastian make me look like a fool once again. I let out another gasp, I was so close. Sebastian increased his pace, I tried my hardest to keep myself composed. I could feel it, it was only moments away. I turned my head away from Sebastian, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing my face while I came. My breathing became rapid, I couldn't hold back anymore.

Then Sebastian suddenly stopped.

I turned my head to face him. I had several mixed emotions. I was angry, sexually frustrated, and relieved all at once. I honestly wanted to ask him why he stopped, but I wouldn't dare admit I craved his touch. How could I lose myself to Sebastian Michaelis?

"Aww are you disappointed?" Sebastian said with a teasing tone.

"Yes, because being raped is on my wish list." I said, turning away from him.

"It's not rape, if you like it." Sebastian winked at me.

"I didn't!" I shouted louder than I should have. We are hiding from our possible murders.

"I'm sorry, you didn't get to relieve yourself. But if I spoil you now, you will never learn." Sebastian said.

I pushed myself off of Sebastian and was able to maneuver myself into a corner. How could I let something like that happen? How could I keep letting Sebastian make me feel this way? I don't even want to consider the idea that I have any feelings for him whatsoever but things have been rather confusing when it comes to him lately. What am I supposed to think?

* * *

Alois POV

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in the rose bush outside of my manor. I tried to climb out of the bush, but intense pain shot up my leg from my ankle. I told Ciel it was a bad idea to jump out that window. Oh God, now I can't walk or run, what am I going to do? Also, where is Ciel? He should be in the bush next to me. It was getting dark and it was not a time for us to be getting separated.

"Ciel!" I whispered his name, in case our attackers were nearby.

"Ciel!" I cried again, to no response.

Oh God, I've lost Ciel, or did he leave without me? I know he thinks of me as dead weight, but would he really leave me all alone? No, Ciel's honor wouldn't allow him to do such a thing. The attackers must have taken him. I try my best to crawl out of the brush. My ankle throbbing in pain, made it almost impossible. I was now laying on the ground. I will never find Ciel or my butler, at this pace. I began to crawl toward a nearby tree. I propped myself up against the tree. I should try calling Claude to my side. If he's not injured or dead he should be compelled to come. I open to my mouth and stuck out my tongue. My contract sign began to glow.

"Claude, come to me!" I commanded.

I waited a few moments and Claude had not come.

"Claude, come to me, now!" I commanded again, to no avail.

I was really all alone this time. There was no one to help me out of this. What am I going to do? I can barely walk, I don't even know where to start looking for Claude or Ciel. I'm no better than I was in the damn bush. I could feel the tears begin to well up in my eyes. If I stayed here I would surely die. The first tear fell on my dirty coat. I quickly wiped it away. I can't be weak right now. I've been in worst situations. I can get through this! Before my new resolved could fade, I begin hobbling quickly through the forest outside my manor. I will need to find Claude or Sebastian before I can help Ciel. If Ciel is to survive I must hurry!

* * *

Sebastian POV

Teasing Claude is perhaps the most enjoyable activity, I think I have ever known. After our little foreplay, he's sulking in a corner of the cave, looking pathetic as usual. Who knew he was so desperate for the touch of another. I can see the gears turning in his small, little brain. He's trying to contemplate his feelings for me. In just a mere week and a half, I've been able to completely turn Claude's world, upside down.

But aside from my fun, I really need to find my master. I'm not certain, but I feel that he needs me. Perhaps he has been kidnapped, he's rather good at that. I am curious as to whom is behind this little game. I will have to applaud them, before I kill them. This has been a challenging mission. To be strong enough and clever enough to manipulate three, possibly four,considerably talented demons at once is quite a feat. However, they will be stopped, as my master commands it.

"Oh Claude, stop being childish and lets come up with a plan to get out of this mess." I called over to Claude, to get him out of his funk.

"Leave me be, bastard. At this point I would rather die, than continue working with you." Claude said without turning his head to me.

"Oh what? Do you want an apology? To finish, perhaps?" I said, unable to resist a chance to poke fun at Claude.

"When I am able to regain my strength, I will drain your blood." Claude said.

"Claude don't be-" I was cut off by a sudden rustling close by our cave.

Claude and I both exchanged looks of panic. Neither of us were in the condition to fight off the triplets again. The rustling became louder and closer. Claude and I readied ourselves, prepared to fight whatever came through that opening. Suddenly the intruder revealed himself to be Alois Trancy. He looked quite disheveled and dirty. His clothes were dirty and torn, and there was dirt on his hands and face. He looked ready to collapse.

"Master!" Claude said, out of shock, and perhaps mild concern.

Alois tried to speak, but instead began falling forward. I was just quick enough to catch him before he hit the ground. If Alois was in this type of condition, what had befallen my master?

* * *

~Joker11315

Please forgive me for another long break, but school…..sucks ass, to be frank. But anyway I hope you liked this chapter. I think this is my favorite chapter after the carnival chapter. Please leave a comment and tell me how you feel about this chapter, and what has been your favorite chapter so far! ^_^ Also Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
